Traditionally, if an advertiser wanted to display content on each of the signage devices in the network, one option would be to physically deliver the content to a network administrator who would then upload the content to each of the signage devices individually. For example, an advertiser could mail a USB mass storage device (i.e., “thumb drive”) to the network administer who would then upload the content at each signage device, where it could then be displayed. As will be understood and appreciated, such a process is both time consuming and difficult to manage as someone must walk from signage device to signage device while keeping track of each upload.
Therefore, there is a long-felt but unresolved need for a system for efficiently and effectively managing and delivering media content.